


Snowballs and Sirius

by byebyebluejay



Series: Seasons with Sirius Black [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Sweet, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Snowball Fight, very vague part of the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebyebluejay/pseuds/byebyebluejay
Summary: Sirius has been feeling a little bit cooped up, and decides to start a snowball fight with an unwitting Remus.





	Snowballs and Sirius

Something cold and not quite soft slammed into the back of Remus’s head and broke apart, making chunks of snow fall into his collar and melt against his skin, and leaving him a little damper and chillier than before. He turned, brows knit, to the sound of Sirius bursting into uproarious laughter twenty yards back. He was doubled over, looking as though he was about to topple forward into the snow, the pile of firewood he had been levitating abandoned a few feet away.

“I got you so good, Moony! I didn’t… I didn’t even… no magic!” And then, because as Sirius looked up Remus was brandishing his wand, “Hey! No magic!” But it was too late.

“Nix locomotor!” A small wave of snow swept up from the ground and crashed over Sirius, sending him sprawling onto his back, dark hair stark against the white, laughing helplessly as he was buried until only his head was left uncovered. Remus advanced, wand held before him like a sabre. “En garde. Unless you’re too cowardly to do anything but attack me from behind, unawares?” 

“Not fair, Remus!” Sirius was wriggling under the mound of snow, “At least let me stand up to face you. I can’t find my— carpe retractum!” Sirius’s arm, followed shortly by an orange beam of light, shot out of the snow and tugged Remus forward as though he had been lassoed, sending him sprawling face first into the powder. Remus pushed himself up, shaking snow out of his curls and blinking away the flakes stuck to his lashes, but Sirius was up too, snow clinging to his cloak and hair as well but grinning, eyes bright and alive with laughter that Remus had been worried he might never see there again. They squared off, circling each other, both their wands raised like duelers. 

“Two dirty tricks in one snowball fight, Black? Against me? That’s a new low.”

“I’m willing to make it a third if that’s what it takes to win.”

“Make it an even ten if you like; you’re still not going to win.”

“Oh, ye of little faith, Moony. Ye of little faith.” They both acted in the same moment. “Rictusempra!” 

“Flipendo!” Remus shouted, even as Sirius’s charm hit him. He heard the soft thump of Sirius being thrown backwards into the snow drift he had just risen from, but it was difficult through the laughter. He was sobbing, clutching his stomach as it started to burn from the force of it, and Sirius was laughing too. Remus could barely raise his head to look at him, kneeling in the snow, but when he did he saw Sirius sprawled on his back, his arms wrapped around himself, positively howling. “Sirius!” He managed to choke, “P-padfoot. Please.” Sirius opened his eyes and, wiping them, sat up.

“Do you yield?” 

“N-not fair.” 

“Do you yield, Mr. Moony?” Gasping for breath, Remus raised his hand and dropped his wand, “Finite Incantatem!” Sirius said, and Remus was finally able to stop laughing. His chest and stomach were still aching as Sirius rose from the snow, brushed himself off, then walked over, bending to retrieve Remus’s wand, then haul him up. They were both damp from melting snow. Locks of Sirius’s hair were sticking to his brow, and Remus was sure his shirt was wet under his cloak, but Sirius was grinning like the devil himself, and he looked ten years younger as he pulled Remus into a tight hug, slipping the wand back into his pocket. 

“Good duel.” He murmured into Remus’s ear, breath warm against his cheek. 

“You cheated,” Remus said, but he was still smiling as he slid his hands under Sirius’s cloak, wrapping his arms around his waist, “A tickling charm shouldn’t be allowed in a snow fight.”

“You told me ten dirty tricks. I only did three. And two of them were snow related. So I think your loss is well-deserved.” 

“Fine. I’ll make the hot chocolate. You don’t know how to do it properly anyway.” 

“Moony. You wound me.” Sirius’s arm shifted over his own, and a moment later a wash of hot, dry air swept over them, as though Sirius had just opened an oven. Remus sighed and leaned into him, feeling the snow on his robes begin first to melt, then to evaporate.

“I won’t take it back. But if your pride is wounded, I will say that you look very pretty laughing.” Ten years younger. Happy and whole and _Sirius_. It was enough to make his chest ache. 

“Well, you always look pretty, so I need another compliment,” Sirius said, and went up on his toes to kiss the scar that crossed the bridge of Remus’s nose—the one Remus was pretty sure was his favorite.

“You sound just a bit like a gibbon when you laugh.”

“That’s not a compliment.”

“You’re very loud.” 

“Still not a compliment.” 

“You make the best hot chocolate.”

“That’s a lie.”

“So you admit it, then, Sirius? I’m surprised.” 

“Fine, fine. You win,” Sirius groaned, then kissed Remus’s nose again and broke away. They were both not quite dry, but considerably less damp than they had been before Sirius had cast the drying spell. Sirius flicked his wand at the dropped wood, murmured ‘wingardium leviosa’ and began floating it along again, his free hand tucked into his pocket.

“Being around you makes me happier. It fills me with an incredible sense of peace that I never thought I would feel again. You make my life immeasurably better. Does that count?” Remus asked, and Sirius looked back at him and beamed, gray eyes star-bright in the pale winter sun. 

“Yeah, that counts, Moony.” And because the moment was too soft, and because Sirius looked almost as though he were about to start crying, Remus couldn’t leave it there. 

“You also have a near-infinite capacity to waste time by forcing me to have fun. It was before noon when we went to get this wood. We just had to walk across a yard, and yet somehow you diverted us going to get it and coming back for at least an hour. The house is going to be freezing by now.” Sirius barked with laughter.

“Don’t worry. I’m really good at warming charms. And you’re making hot chocolate, remember?” 

“Fair point,” Remus said as he opened the door and ushered Sirius in, “I’m sure we’ll manage.”


End file.
